The subject matter herein relates generally to cable network systems, and more particularly, to methods and apparatus for separately controlling a visual indication system for cable network systems.
Cable network systems are in use today in various electronics applications, such as telecommunications, data transmission, networking, video and the like. The cable network systems route cables from a central distribution location, such as a distribution frame or patch panel, to many remote locations, such as an individual workstation. The cables are typically routed from terminal jacks at respective remote locations to the distribution location, where the cables are plugged into individual terminal jacks at the patch panel. It is often necessary to identify individual cables or circuits that extend between the two locations, to be sure that the cable is plugged into the correct jack at the distribution location. Problems exists within conventional cable network systems of properly identifying cable network circuits within the cable network system. For example, particular cables within the cable network system need to be located or identified from the large numbers of cables within the system for proper routing or rerouting within the network system. Additionally, particular jacks at the patch panel need to be located or identified from the large number of jacks for proper routing or rerouting of the cables within the network system. Properly identifying cable network circuits can be a time consuming and difficult task.
The most commonly used prior art method for identifying the corresponding cables and/or jacks requires two workers. One worker is stationed at the distribution location, where one end of the cable is terminated, and the other worker is stationed at the remote location to be identified. In this context, “identify” means to determine which of the many cables connected to the patch panel corresponds to the same cable connected to the terminal jack at the remote location. The worker at the remote location, using a tone or signal generating apparatus, applies a test signal to the terminal jack, which enters the cable connected at the remote location. Once the signal generator is connected, the worker at the patch panel sequentially scans each of the terminations at the distribution location until the correct cable is identified. This process is repeated until all of the network cables are identified. This process is very labor intensive, involves a great deal of trial and error, and is time consuming.
At least some known systems provide a visual indicator at the patch panel that identifies the correct termination. Thus the workers can rapidly identify the appropriate termination. However, these known system use permanently connected or built-in devices that are hard-wired to the jacks at the patch panel. Such devices are expensive to manufacture, and require the design and installation of a great deal of circuitry within the patch panel at the distribution location. Additionally, such devices lack the ability to quickly and easily repair or replace the jacks at the patch panel.
A need remains for methods and apparatus for identifying cable network circuits within a cable networking system that are inexpensive, fast, and/or simple to use.